<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waltz with Wayne by Vampowerment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657309">Waltz with Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampowerment/pseuds/Vampowerment'>Vampowerment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, M/M, Wayne Gala (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampowerment/pseuds/Vampowerment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker crashes one of those famous Wayne Charity Galas, and asks for a dance with Bruce Wayne himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waltz with Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are you trying to sneak off to, Mr. Wayne?” Joker’s smile cut across his face, uneven. There's a harsh gleam in his eyes. He thinks this is absolutely hilarious. Wayne freezes near the back of the room, where he was reaching for what Joker assumes to be a trick lever. “I went through all the trouble to crash this fancy gala, I at least deserve a dance with the host.” He bows, extending a gloved hand, not breaking eye contact with Bruce Wayne. The man’s face shifts into his signature bachelor grin as he slowly but confidently approaches the clown, and firmly places his hand in Joker’s silk glove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see my reputation precedes me. I have to admit that I’m surprised that the great Clown Prince of Crime is taken by my charm, but I do have a way with people.” He winks and pulls the Joker into waltz position. “Can someone put the music back on? What kind of a party doesn’t have music. Not one I’d want my name attached to, I can say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Joker, taken entirely off guard, attempts to compose himself. “My my, brave, aren’t you? Immediately taking the lead in our little dance?” Joker swiftly spins Wayne and adjusts his arms to take him back with a dip. “I’m impressed. You seem to think everything is under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it not?” Wayne asks, looking up at Joker, almost entirely supported by the clown’s arms. “If you wanted me dead, you would have tried something. You could drop me right now if you wanted to, but you aren’t.” Joker lifts him from the dip and Bruce immediately leads with the steps, moving forward while the clown elegantly steps backward in time. “You know I do this a lot, the parties, the socializing, sometimes with dangerous people..” His grin shoots shivers down the clown’s spine. “And I’m pretty good at getting a read on people. You’re just here for a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you seem to forget what I think a good time is.” Joker takes the lead and they move a few steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is far funnier for you to have a harmless dance with me and leave to the world’s shock than it is to cause damage to the party and the guests.” Bruce replies, smiling and leading Joker in a small circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showing a room full of rich socialites, who think they’re soo great for giving an ounce of their riches to other socialites--who might give some of it to the poor--what it truly means to suffer is always hilarious.” Joker pulls from Wayne and holds him at a wider distance than before. Bruce shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear ya.” He says, and pulls Joker back in for a spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you hear the ticking of the explosives I rigged just under our feet?” Joker says quickly, covering his surprise with a laugh. Bruce tenses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joker--” His voice comes out in almost a growl before he makes a point of clearing his throat, “Not over this music.” He says with a forced laugh. Now Joker has him, even if it’s a lie. Joker pulls him closer, head on Wayne’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman</span>
  </em>
  <span> hasn’t shown up yet.” He whispers, inches away from Bruce’s ear. “Though I personally believe he’s closer than you think I realize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you chained The Bat in my basement--” Wayne starts to say, Joker is close enough to hear his quickening heart rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Joker says simply, voice still quiet. “I just wanted to say that this is nice, I’m having a nice time,” He dips Bruce while the man is off guard, “Batsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Bruce starts to say, shifting in Joker’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, no need to freak out, darling. I’ve known for a while, and have just been waiting on the best way to let you know.” He starts laughing, and the other people in the room grow even stiller and tenser than they were already. Joker starts to hear siren sounds over the music. “Ugh, you know I hate cops, they make parties soooo awkward, so that’s my cue to leave.” He pulls Bruce back to his feet. “For the tabloids,” he says simply before leaving a bright red lipstick mark on Bruce’s cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful time, and I know I will see you soon.” The Joker turns and starts to run, brandishing a comically oversized red button he bought from a prop store as incentive for the socialites to keep their distance. After an hour of crawling through the labyrinth of pipes underneath the river, he makes it home to Amusement Mile, falling back on his bed grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this back in November instead of writing my six overdue essays. Forgot about it until now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>